Sirius\'s Family Life before Askaban
by Daphne Black
Summary: Sirius had a wife named Eleanor and a daughter named Daphne. This story tells what happens to them right before and right after Sirius goes to Askaban for \"killing\" Pettigrew and \"betraying\" the Potters
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Eleanor Black looked down at one month old Daphne, wrappped snugly in her blanket. It was   
like seeing a miniature vesion of her self, with her husband's eyes.  
  
  
Eleanor was going shopping in Diagon Alley today. Sirius, her husband, was away on business  
for Dumbledore and the Potters, Lily and James, Sirius and Eleanor's best friends. Daphne would stay  
with Sirius's mum, Marian Black.  
  
Eleanor took a handful of floo powder in the fire. The fire rose higher and turned emerald   
green. She walked in with Daphne in her arms. She shouted, "The Black Hill."   
  
Soon they arrived in Marian Black's large decorative kitchen. Marian welcomed them open   
arms. She absolutely adored her granddaughter, Daphne.  
  
Eleanor put Daphne in the playpen Marian had made. Then she sat at the large kitchen table  
and chatted with Marian for a while. They worried over Sirius,away on business, and over Eleanor going  
to Diagon Alley alone.  
  
  
After a while Eleanor decided to leave. Before she left, she turned to Marian and Daphne ,who was in  
her grandmother's arms, and said, "Be a good girl for Nanna, Daphne." She paused and said to Marian,  
"If I don't come back tell Sirius I love him. And Daphne too."  
  
Marian nodded. Sirius had been afraid of not coming back too.Everyone was now, because of  
You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who had killed many good wizards already and had many supporters   
called Death Eaters.   
  
Marian watched Eleanor go then put Daphne back in the playpen.  
  
A/N:so What do you think? This isn't my first attempt at fanfiction, only my first one on FF.N. I'll put up   
some of my other stories if you'll review this one. 


	2. You-Know-Who is gone

Chapter Two   
Families Torn Apart  
  
  
  
  
Eleanor arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She went out into a back alley and tapped on one of the bricks on the wall. She  
walked into Diagon Alley, and headed for Gringotts bank.   
  
She walked into the large marble bank, and headed for the desk. Suddenly a group of hooded men apparated into the   
bank."Deatheaters", was Eleanor's first thought. The Death Eaters killed everyone in the bank, including the goblins that ran  
it.  
  
*~*~* *~*~* *~*~* *~*~* *~*~*  
  
  
  
It was the next morning at Marian Black's home. Marian and her husband, Charles, were eating breakfast in the kitchen  
while Daphne slept in the playpen. Charles looked up from his newspaper and said, " Marian, the Potters were killed last night."  
  
  
"What? Lily, James and Harry, all dead?"Marian exclaimed.  
  
  
"No, just Lily and James, Harry lived. He survived the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. It destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be_Named instead,"  
Charles answered. " There was also an attack at Gringotts yesterday morning."  
  
"You-Know-Who, gone? Lily and James dead, and Harry alive? Why its impossible!"Marian marveled.Then she remembered that   
Eleanor had gone to Diagon Alley and had not returned. She was probably dead!  
  
Daphne started crying.Marian picked her up, and patted her on the back."Its okay, Daphne.Nanna's here," Marian said to comfort  
Daphne. "Daddy or Mummy will be here soon. Its okay."  
  
"I'm here, mum,"Sirius Black said from behind Marian. In his hand was a death notice.  
  
Marian turned around and saw Sirius holding the death notice. There were tears in his eyes. Eleanor was dead. There was  
no doubting that now.  
  
"Eleanor?"Charles asked softly from the table.Sirius nodded, silent tears streaming down his face. He took Daphne from his   
mother and held her close.  
  
"Lily and James too. Hagrid took Harry to his relatives. Dumbledore told him too, else I would've tooken him," Sirius said, his voice   
breaking.  
  
  
Marian was glad You-Know-Who was gone. He had torn apart too many families. He had torn the wizarding world to pieces, and left the  
survivors weeping.  
  
"Mum, can you take Daphne for a few more days. I need to finish this last piece of business, then I'll take Daphne home, alright?"  
Sirius asked. Marian nodded and put Daphne back in the playpen. Sirius Apparated to his business appointment and Marian sat down at '  
the table and cried. All of her other children and their families had died. Now the Potters and Eleanor. It was almost too much to bear, but   
she had to live for her husband, and her remaining son and grandaughter. So Marian took Dapne and rocked her too sleep an put her in the   
playpen and made herself a slice of toast.  
  
DISCLAIMER:Only Eleanor, Daphne, Charles and Marian Black are mine. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
  
A/N: one more chapter and I'll be done. R/R, please.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sirius,You Turncoat!

Chapter Three   
Sirius, You Turncoat!   
  
  
  
  
A few days later on the WWN (Wireless Wizarding Network) Marian heard it announce that Sirius Black had killed Pettigrew and that he'd also betrayed the Potters. 'What a turncoat,' Marian thought, furious and ashamed of her son.   
  
  
*~*~* *~*~* *~*~*   
  
Marian, Charles, and Daphne went to see Sirius put in Askaban. Sirius stopped at his mother and begged to hold Daphne, but Marian would not let him touch her.   
  
"If it wasn't beneath you to betray and kill some of your closest friends, then it wouldn't be beneath you to harm your own daughter. You probably betrayed Eleanor too, killing many innocent people!"Marian yelled. " You were never on business for Dumbledore, you served You-Know-Who the whole time!"   
  
"Mum, please believe me, I didn't betray James, or kill Peter! Please, mum, believe me!" Sirius pleaded as the dementors pulled him away. Marian just shook her head and walked away, fuming.   
  
  
*~*~* *~*~* *~*~*   
  
  
  
years later-   
  
Daphne Black woke up one summer morning, and an owl flew in the window. She grabbed the letter on its leg, and opened it excitedly.It was her Hogwarts acceptence letter!   
  
Daphne dressed quickly and rushed down to the kitchen. Her grandmother was cooking breakfast at the stove. " Nanna, its my Hogwarts letter," Daphne said, bouncing up and down.   
  
"Congratulations, Daphne. Your parents would be proud,"Marian Black said, and made a fist remembering what her son had done, and where her daughter-in-law was because of him.Then a tear slipped down her face.


End file.
